ratgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Fruit
Forbidden Fruit '''was a tribute best remembered as the girlfriend and deadly underling of Barkley before, and possibly even after, his cruel yet inevitable betrayal of her. She would rise again a long time after her demise to help strike down a revived Barkley and his benefactor. '''Tribute Data An android woman well-trained in the art of assassination and reconnaissance. Not so good at the emotions thing. xXxFaZeL00TxXx claimed to be her mother, but given the copious amount of marijuana she was known to smoke, and the fact that Fruit would have violated the second law of robotics when she murdered her, this claim is questionable. But who knows, perhaps L00T knew a thing or two about robotics. Clearly not enough, since again, Fruit would have violated the rules of robotics by killing her. Really seems like the sort of thing you'd make a contingency plan for, if you knew what you were doing... Personality Ruthless doesn't begin to describe her work ethic. She was an assassin, tried and true- if she had a contract, she made good on its completion with expertise and fervor. She could not disappoint Barkley-sama, after all. Fruit was totally devoted to him. After Barkley's betrayal, Fruit's devotion to him appeared to be damaged, but her killer capabilities went nowhere. She claimed the first kill in Season 1 All-Stars, a kill out the gate. She appeared to have been caught up in the rivalry of Disappointed Reviewbrah and Fuckboy Patrol, something which may have helped her take her mind off her old master as the rivalry became somewhat tripartite. In the end, when Barkley gave her orders to kill herself or let My Liege die, she followed them soundly. It is completely unknown if she did it because Barkley told her to do it, or if she meant to protect My Liege. This is a problem, as the answer is the only way to determine the true nature of her character. Forbidden Fruit SOUL When the time came for the final battle against Bean Hulk, the resistance fighters summoned the soul of Forbidden Fruit to aid their cause, hoping she would be able to counter the shambling bean-corpse of Barkley. This was a risky bet by people who did not understand their dynamic; she was just as likely to join him as she was to delete him. As Forbidden Fruit SOUL, much like Barkley was as Bean Barkley, Fruit was much less competent than she was while alive and fully-formed. Her first attempt to fight Bean Hulk ended with her losing an arm, and her sense of balance was nothing like it had once been. Her mind was uncharacteristically focused on food, possibly reflecting an instinct or desire to regain her full body. She did try to train, and even attempted to infiltrate Bean Hulk's ranks, but was ultimately put back to rest by the shambling corpse of Helen. Gear Acquired In S1E7: * sniper rifle * trident * notebook and pen * clean water * cease and desist notice * painkillers In S1E15: * rifle w/ bayonet * pies * soda * harpoon gun * scissors In S4E13: * stew * bag of Rare Candy * pizza * kevlar pajamas * Diet Coke * giant lollipop * illegally-obtained snacks Category:Tributes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Winners Category:All-Stars Category:NieR:Automata Category:Rat Games Legends